Dimple
|-|Spiritual Form= |-|Humanoid Form= |-|God Dimple= Summary Dimple is an on and off again antagonist and supporting character in the Mob Psycho 100 anime/manga series. He is a spirit whose goal is to become a god through gathering individuals in a cult around himself, a goal which put him at odds with espers such as Keiji Mogami and Shigeo Kageyama on multiple occasions. However, when he was defeated at the hands of Mob, he followed around the esper to attempt to take over his body. However, he would grow attached to and even become Mob's friend, culminating in a decision to abandon his dream of subjugating the world as worshippers for Mob. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies | 9-A | At least High 8-C, potentially far higher Name: Dimple Origin: Mob Psycho 100 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Spirit, Former leader of the (LOL) Cult, Former leader of the Psycho Helmet Cult Powers and Abilities: |-|Dimple= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 6), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Regeneration (High-Mid in combat, High over time, regenerated from being reduced to microscopic shreds and particles), Flight, Possession, Invisibility, Non-Corporeal, Mind Manipulation (Can hypnotise crowds of people and change their emotional state), Shapeshifting, Transformation, Energy Projection, Smoke Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Danmaku, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (As his body is already spiritual in nature) |-|God Dimple= All abilities enhanced to a far greater degree, Forcefield Creation, Through manipulating the Divine Tree/Psycho Helmet he can gain Plant Manipulation, Avatar Creation, Corruption (Type 2. People who touch or consume the Divine Tree are hypnotised into being his cultists), Energy Absorption (Drained Mob and Teru's energy while they were in the Divine Tree) Attack Potency: Varies depending on who he's possessing and how much power he's expended (Fares poorly even against lesser spirits and espers but can fight off people on the level of Hiroshi Shibata if possessing the right person) | Small Building level+ (A full-power Dimple proved to be more than a match for Mob prior to him going into 100% Mode. Claimed he could easily break through Terada's psychic defenses and destroy his mind, and is considered to be a high-class spirit formerly leading an entire army of them) | At least Large Building level (Set off this explosion. Far stronger than before. Minegeshi was knocked unconscious by interacting with the Divine Tree, and Dimple could overpower Teru with enough time and nearly forced Mob to go 100%), potentially far higher (He was tapping into the power of the Divine Tree, which was created with part of the energy of Toichiro Suzuki's 100% explosion) Speed: Varies | Subsonic (Kept up with Teru's movements even when weakened, and could easily overpower cadres with his full power) | Subsonic+ (Kept up with Mob properly and could restrain Teru before he could react) Lifting Strength: Varies | Likely Class 5 (As a high-class spirit, he should rival cadres such as Terada in strength, who can uproot and toss around trees) | At least Class 25 (Mob and Teru couldn't restrain him in this form through telekinesis) Striking Strength: Varies, could barely fend himself from attacks from other spirits in some bodies but could knock out Hiroshi Shibata while possessing others | Small Building Class+ | Large Building Class (His punches cracked and destroyed large portions of the Divine Tree, and broke through Mob's barriers), potentially far higher Durability: Varies (Once again he can be one-shot by espers on the level of Teruki Hanazawa but also take hits from cadres and members of the Ultimate Five in some bodies) | Small Building level+ | Large Building level (Erected a forcefield that repelled Mob away from him. Took a number of hits from Mob although was fearful of him entering 100%), potentially far higher Stamina: Physically tireless. Able to fight and swap through bodies for days on end, and reconstitute himself even when severely weakened. However, inhabiting bodies means he's subjected to that body's physical limits Range: Standard Melee Range | Dozens of Meters with Wraither Beam and Hypnosis | Several kilometers with Hypnosis and the Divine Tree Standard Equipment: None notable | None notable | Has access to the Divine Tree Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Initially overconfident. Possessing a body means he's subjected to the limits of that body such as physical injury and stamina. Depends on the Divine Tree for much of his powers in his God Form, which turned on him after he abandoned it Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dimplepossess.gif|Possession Dimpletransform.gif|Transformation/Regeneration Dimplewraither.gif|Wraither Beam Dimpleoverrun.gif|Overrun Wraither Beam Dimplesmoke.gif|Smokescreen * Normal Dimple: Dimple is a notably powerful spirit among the series, although rarely shows his full potential due to initially being nearly obliterated by 100% Mob. He has the standard abilities of spirits, being a non-corporeal creature that can phase through objects, is invisible to the naked eye, and can fly alongside enter and possess bodies. ** Possession/Hypnosis: Dimple has the ability to take over the bodies of humans. The possessed individual will appear to have Dimple's signature red cheeks and older voice. When possessing someone Dimple can use his host's body to its fullest potential, and is a skilled martial artist. However, if he is hit hard enough, be it physical or psychic power, Dimple can be forcibly knocked out of the host's body. When powered up he can also remotely influence or hypnotize a large amount of people at once. ** Transformation: When powered up, Dimple is able to manipulate the shape of his body at will. This includes regenerating damage or transforming his body into weapons such as claws or blades. ** Wraither Beam: When powered up, Dimple can fire a massive laser beam from his mouth that requires a short charging time. It was a devastating attack but proved useless against Mob at 100% Rage. *** Overrun Wraither Beam: A sub-technique of the Wraither Beam where the beam is split into smaller projectiles that explode on impact. It appeared to be one of his most powerful moves, though it did little against a powerful esper like Keiji Mogami. ** Smokescreen: When powered up, Dimple can deploy a thick cloud of black smoke from within his body to conceal his location. This makes it ideal for surprise attacks. * God Dimple: When accessing the energy of the Divine Tree, the Broccoli Mob created with the energy of Toichiro's 100% explosion, Dimple amassed far more power than he had ever done before, brainwashing the entirety of Spice City into his cultists through the influence of the plant. He also gained a new body and combat capabilities, with a number of hastily-named moves. **'God Punch:' A powerful straight punch that sent Mob flying. **'God Dash:' A high-speed dash. **'God Slam:' Dimple slams the target's face into the ground. **'God Toss:' Dimple hurls the target into the air. **'God Sandbag:' Dimple repeatedly punches the target while they are restrained by vines. **'God Beam:' A superpowered Wraither Beam. Even Dimple was surprised by its destructive power. **'God Barrier:' A dense, circular energy barrier appears around Dimple. Key: Weakened/Possessing Individuals | Full Power | God Dimple Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spirits Category:Antagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Possession Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Plant Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Mob Psycho 100 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8